Tubes and bottles of the above mentioned materials are used as containers, e. g. for creams, ointments and various other fluid or semi-fluid substances from chemical engineering.
The thin-walled material of the tubular profile leads to a narrow joint between the tubular profile and the end closure, and that comparatively elaborate methods must be used to achieve the required sealing. Various methods are known, for forming a tube neck or a bottle neck at one end of a preformed tubular profile, whereupon the opposite end, after filling of the thus formed container, is sealed by means of a linear seal.
Usually said neck end closures are injection molded upon the tubular profile. These tube blanks are delivered to a customer which fills the blanks with the substance of his choice and then seals them, in a prior art tube filling machine. The consequence of this method is that empty bulky containers must be shipped long distances. Alternatively, separate injection molded details are mounted at the end of the tubular profile by means of welding. Also these methods require so big machine installations, that is not economical for a single packager to produce his own tubes, so that the tubes will have to be shipped from a central manufacturer.